


A Change in Priorities

by MarcusRowland



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Zombie Survival Guide
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sarah are dead, killed in the zombie apocalypse. What's a Terminator to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Priorities

John and Sarah are dead, now Cameron's old goals take priority. Skynet must be protected.

She dances through the shopping mall, swords in her hands, like a reaper through corn. Synthetic flesh bubbles and falls away, necrosed by the zombie virus. She pays it no heed. Functionality is more important.

Part of her wonders if any of the other Terminators have realised yet. It will be decades before humanity's technological infrastructure recovers. Wiping out humanity now would just ensure that Skynet can never be built.

She kills the last zombie, and shouts "Come with me if you want to live!"

 **END**

100-word Terminator: TSCC / Zombie Survival Guide crossover drabble. All usual disclaimers apply - I own nothing.  
Originally written for _A Scoobies' Guide To Surviving A Zombie Apocalypse_ , a round robin on Twisting the Hellmouth.


End file.
